


I Didn't Mean For This to Happen

by plantlet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton is 18, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Luke is 16, M/M, Virgin!Luke, i dont like tags wow, i explain in notes, ooc at some points, setting does not match australia at all tbh, so i guess its underage yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlet/pseuds/plantlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton both have to stay after hockey practice to clean up the equipment, they get up to some shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo ok so imma be completely honest. i wrote this fic like last year for an old pairing i really liked but i spruced it up and changed it to lashton like this past week so if you possibly have read my other fic cool n all. whatever. but that also means that at some point it may be kinda ooc. the setting is supposed to be michigan but yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> if u have any questions or possible suggestions or fic ideas hmu on tumblr at oceanbust.tumblr.com yeeee  
> to i cant promise me to be writing anymore fics honestly

In his own world, gliding along the ice, Luke barely had enough time to act as a rushed ‘Look out Luke’ was called out, before being slammed into the wall of the ice rink. The air rushed out of his lungs as he groaned in pain, hunching over and taking deep breaths. The scrape of skates against ice signaled a person approaching and, turning around, Luke was face to face with Ashton.

“What the fuck,” he gasped out, holding onto his sides and glaring at the shorter boy. Ashton shrugged his shoulders, “Should have been looking out, idiot.” Huffing, Luke shook his head before gliding off of the rink, sitting on the bench to catch his breath. Glancing up at the wall, Luke sighed out in relief at the time, thankful that there were only five minutes left of practice. Which meant ‘speech time’ by coach. 

A whistle blew sharply and, wincing at the sound, Luke rose up from the bench and skated over to his coach standing in the center of the rink. Swarming around the older man, the some-odd twenty boys gathered around the coach, each tuning out his gruff voice and nodding when appropriate. Minutes passed and with the final word, each boy put up a hand and broke practice with their team chant.

“Irwin and Hemmings, I want both of you to put up equipment,” the man quipped, rubbing his hands together. Groaning in annoyance, Luke went back to the bench and unlaced his skates, sliding them off and setting them in his black duffle bag. A humph sounded as the older boy sat down next to him, copying Luke’s actions and after taking off his skates, slipping on tennis-shoes. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Luke sighed out, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Ashton smirked at the boy, but followed, walking towards the first practice goal. Going to one end of the cage, the older boy grappled with the post, grabbing hold of it firmly and waited while Ashton did the same. Dragging the goal across the ice, both boys slid it onto the concrete pavement and into the storage room. Heading back out to the rink, Luke wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before walking toward the other goal, both boys repeating the action again.

Both goals put away, Luke grabbed his duffle bag off the bench and headed towards the locker rooms, looking forward to the hot shower awaiting him. Pushing the door open, the blond walked into the space, dropping his bag on the ground and pulled out a towel and body wash. He looked stood up at the sound of feet hitting tile, “Hey Calum.”

Calum nodded, “How was clean up with the prick?”

“Surprisingly uneventful,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, “I’m hoping nothing will happen later though. God, why does he have to be so irritating?” Shaking his head, Luke walked into the shower area, stepping onto the wet tile carefully and placing his soap on the ledge. He hung his towel on the railing across from the shower head he was under and quickly pulled off all his gear, tossing it in the direction of his towel. 

He fucking hated community showers. The water sprayed down on him in a luke-warm stream, making goosebumps rise to his skin. Shivering, Luke turned the nozzle all the way up, hoping for the water to heat faster while rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. Humming echoed through the room and the slap of feet against tile sounded as the shorter boy waltzed into the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes, Luke sighed quietly, the water finally getting hot. A movement caught his eye, and looking to the right, the blond saw a very naked Ashton turn on the shower. Right next to him. Seriously, out of all the fucking showers that were open, Ashton had to pick the one next to him. 

Turning back to face the tile, the blond quickly poured the body wash in his hands, rubbing them together to foam the soap before washing at his shoulders. Scrubbing away the dirt and grime, Luke slowly made his way down his body, making sure to get all of the sweat off. A strange sensation hit him and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled up; opening his closed eyes, Luke glanced over at Ashton with an incredulous look.

In a flash, the eyes that were once staring at Luke flicked down, and Ashton continued to wash his own body, scratching at his lower stomach. Shaking his head, Luke disregarded the nagging feeling in his gut and continued to wash his body, wiping off the grime on his legs. A minute passed and the same feeling hit him again; looking up quickly, Luke glared at Ashton, opening his mouth to say something, before shutting it. Had he really just seen the older boy’s eyes move up and down his body before flicking away?

“What the fuck are you doing,” Luke questioned harshly, staring down at the younger boy. Ashton shrugged before going back to nonchalantly washing his body, wiping at his legs slowly. Luke’s eyes followed the motion slowly before he caught himself, going back to glaring at the older boy. 

“Just appreciating the view,” Ashton said smoothly. The blonde boy froze, his whole boy clenching in anxiousness. 

“Fuck off and fuck you,” Luke spat, turning around and leaning over to pick up the bottle of body wash he accidentally dropped. Grabbing the bottle he stiffened when breath hit the shell of his ear. 

“You know what they say about dropping the soap right, Luke,” Ashton hissed. Arms wrapped around the blond’s waist , fingers pushing into the boy’s soft skin. The older boy’s entire body stiffened. 

“Get the fuck off of me,” he gritted out, turning his head to glare at the older boy. Ashton simply chuckled before tightening his grip, making Luke let out a gasp. Turning his head to glare at Ashton, the blonde, ignoring the soap still laying on the floor, attempted to pry the fingers off his arm.

“Let go of me Ashton,” Luke demanded, his heart pounding in his chest. “No,” he replied pausing to lick his lips, “Well, I will if you suck my dick.” The younger boy’s mouth dropped slightly, his mind going blank from the request. He attempted to wiggle out of the older boy’s grip, grabbing at the fingers pressed tightly along his waist, but it was to no avail. 

“What the fuck Ashton? Is that how you pick up ladies? No, go fuck yourself,” Luke said, his tone borderline desperate as he continued to attempt leaving the boy’s hold.

“You see that is what I intend to do to you but I would rather you be willing.” Ashton smirked down at the older boy. Loosening his grip, the older boy turned Luke around and backed him against the tile, pressing him into the smooth, wet surface. Biting his lip, Ashton slowly moved his eyes down the younger boy’s lanky body, taking in every curve of his muscle and freckle on his skin. Luke squirmed under the older boy’s heated gaze, averting his eyes up to avoid staring at the older boy’s body. 

“So what’s it gonna be Luke,” Ashton purred in the younger boy’s ear, pressing his lean, muscled body against Luke’s. Choking on his own breath, Luke finally looked down at the older boy, trying his hardest not to let his eyes roam down the boy’s tan skin. 

“Fine,” he mumbled under his breath, looking away quickly.

Ashton narrowed his eyes and grabbed Luke’s chin, “Look me in the eyes and tell me yes.” Placing a hand on the younger boy’s stomach, Ashton slowly traced his fingers down the flat plane, stopping right above the boy’s dick.

Visibly gulping, Luke stared at Ashton, “Yes...ok.” On the final syllable, Ashton crashed his mouth against the younger boy’s, capturing Luke’s lower lip between his own. Luke groaned into the kiss, his eyes still wide open and staring at the boy in front of him. He almost collapsed when a hand wrapped around his half-hard dick and jerked him a couple times before letting go.

Panting, Ashton ran a hand through his hair, “Get on your knees.” Quivering, Luke stared at the older boy as he slowly fell to his knees. “You know what to do, right,” Ashton questioned. Nodding his head, the blond hesitantly wrapped his hand around the older boy’s dick, giving a slow jerk. A hiss left Ashton’s lips, the small amount of friction doing wonders for his aching cock. “Don’t tease me,” he all but growled.

With a harsh glare from the boy above him, Luke slowly wrapped his lips around the boy’s dick, making sure to cover his teeth. Clutching his hands into fists, Ashton watched as the boy took him into his mouth, his whole body shaking from the wet heat.

Luke had never given a blow job and the last time he received head was back when he was a sophomore, nearly a year ago, but he was doing his best. Hallowing his cheeks, the younger boy grabbed hold of Ashton’s hips, steadying himself as he slid lower on the younger boy’s cock. Gagging on the boy’s dick slightly, Luke bobbed his head, careful to breath through his nose. 

Working what wouldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand, Luke could feel Ashton twitch and his skin hot and wet; moaning lowly, the younger boy looked up into the Ashton’s eyes, catching them with a lust filled gaze before slowly going taking in more of the older boy’s dick into his mouth. Fighting off his gag reflex, Luke felt the boy’s dick hit the back of his throat and with a throaty groan from above, the taller boy pulled back off, licking up the underside of Ashton’s cock and over his slit, tasting the pre-come already leaking out. 

“Fuck,” Ashton stuttered out, his entire body slack against the wall. Reaching down, he pulled Luke up and cupped his jaw, smashing his lips against the younger boy’s. With a clash of teeth, the two grabbed at each other, holding onto tan arms and torsos. Moving their lips in near perfect sync, Luke moaned into the older boy’s mouth, his whole body thrumming with energy.

“As much as I would love to fuck you right now, I don’t necessarily want to lose my virginity in a bathroom,” Luke panted against the older boy’s bruised lips. Stilling, Ashton slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips. He held onto the taller boy’s shoulders and took a single step away.

“You’re a virgin,” Ashton asked hesitantly, “Like an all around virgin?” Luke nodded his head slowly and looked away, a blush rising on his cheeks. With the water still pounding down on their bodies, Ashton grabbed Luke’s jaw with one hand, staring intently into the younger’s eyes before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the corner of his lips. 

Body slowly relaxing, Luke’s eyes fluttered open when Ashton grabbed his hand. “Come on,” the older boy whispered against Luke’s lips. Reaching over, the older boy turned off both showers, the continuous spray already having cleaned all the soap from their bodies. “We need to hurry though, because I am literally about to-,” Luke smashed his lips against the older boy’s, silencing him with a kiss.

Separating, both boys quickly dried themselves off and pulled on their clothing. “I can drive,” Ashton stated, tossing his towel into the duffle bag on the floor and pulling out his keys. With a cheshire grin, the older boy grabbed his own bag off the ground and nodded his head, “Where are we going to go? My parents are at home so we can’t really go there.”

“My house is free all weekend,” Luke replied quickly, pulling his bag off the ground and walking out of the locker room. Following the younger boy, Ashton walked in pace with the taller boy all the way out of the building and into the crisp and chilly air. There was a flash of lights from a black car parked in the front of the lot. 

Hopping into the car, Ashton turned on the ignition and carefully put on his seatbelt, mindful of the semi he was now sporting. Waiting for Luke to get settled, the older boy turned up the heat and tapped the steering wheel, trying to busy himself. With the click of the seatbelt, Ashton switched gears and pulled out of the spot, driving out of the parking lot. 

Turning onto the road, both boys were startled when music started playing from Ashton’s duffle. Luke hunched forward and searched through the older boy’s bag and handed the phone to Ashton, who pulled a face at the name on the display.

“Hey Mom,” he gritted out, a painful look on his face. “Yes, I’m fine. No I didn’t. I’m sorry. Uh I’ll actually be staying over at my friends house tonight. Is that okay?” A buzz came from the phone and Ashton tightened his hands on the wheel, slowly turning onto Luke’s street. With a ‘Bye, I love you too’, Ashton pulled into Luke’s driveway, putting the car in park and turning it off. 

Glancing over at the boy next to him, Ashton raised his eyebrows. “Let’s go,” Luke replied to the silent question, sliding out of the truck and waiting for Ashton to do the same. Once both boys were out, they rushed into the warm house.

The door slammed shut and Ashton roughly pushed Luke against the wall, pressing his body against the taller boy’s. Gasping, the younger boy grabbed hold of Ashton’s arms as he attached his mouth to Luke’s neck, sucking at the skin. Working at the smooth expanse, Ashton dragged his hands down the younger boy’s body, moving his hands under his shirt and feeling the hot and hard muscles tense beneath his fingers.

Luke arched beneath the older boy, gasping when the cool digits slipped under his boxers. Ashton smirked and tapped his fingers against the skin, just barely brushing the base of Luke’s dick. “Please Ashton, ple-ease,” the younger boy gasped out, hips pressing hard against Ashton’s hand. 

“Do you want me to fuck you Lucas?” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear, nipping lightly at the skin behind his ear. The younger boy nodded, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling and biting his lip to silence himself. “Then take me to your room,” he breathed against the younger boy’s neck.

The younger boy nodded and his eyes fluttered open, breathing heavily as he straightened up off the wall. Pulling Ashton towards the staircase, he quickly ascended the stairs to his room, opening the sticker-covered door and dragging the older boy into the room. Ashton grinned mischievously at the queen sized bed pushed up against the wall before backing Luke towards the mattress, pushing him down onto the bed.

Moving to hover over the taller boy’s lean body, Ashton straddled Luke’s legs, muscular thighs over lanky-lean thighs, leaning down to mouth at the few spots of untouched, tan skin on his neck. Luke moaned and arched beneath the older boy, hips pressing up into the boy’s body. Ashton smirked and straightened up, settling on Luke’s legs while moving his hands beneath the younger boy’s shirt and pulling it over his head easily.

Running a hand over the vast expanse of clean, unblemished skin, Ashton inched his other hand past the band of Luke’s boxers, feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers. A sharp breath escaped the younger boy’s lips when Ashton flipped the button of his jeans, tugging them down just enough for him to fit his hand down the younger boy’s boxers. Grabbing the boy’s dick, Ashton tugged on it slowly, staring at Luke’s face as he did so. The look of pure ecstasy across the younger boy’s face made Ashton’s heart pound and he quickly got off the boy, practically ripping off his clothing.

With his boxers still on, Ashton looked up to see Luke sitting up and shedding his jeans. Groaning at the sight of the younger boy in only boxers, toucan boxers to be specific, sweaty and panting, Ashton climbed back onto the bed and pressed his body against Luke’s, moaning at the friction. 

“Please, please Ashton,” Luke panted into the older boy’s ear, chest heaving and eyes pleading. The breath escaped Ashton from the look the younger boy was giving him, he simply nodded and leaned forward, capturing Luke’s plump bottom lip with his teeth and tugging on it lightly. Placing both hands on the taller boy’s waist, Ashton carefully tugged down his underwear, Luke hesitantly doing the same to him, just barely getting the plaid boxers past Ashton’s ass before the older boy aided him and pulled the rest off.

“Turn around Luke,” Ashton breathed, getting off of Luke once both boys were completely bare of clothing. Body stilling, Luke slowly got up and turned around, settling onto his hands and knees in front of Ashton. Biting his lip, Ashton ran a hand down the younger’s muscular back, feeling the muscles flex and quake. “It’ll be easier this way.”

Luke nodded and bit his lip.

“Do you need me to prep you,” Ashton asked quietly, running his hands down and across Luke’s back soothingly, kneading into the muscle comfortingly. The younger nodded his head, hair falling into his face. 

“Ye-ah,” he stuttered out, shivering under the older boy’s light touch. 

“Luke,” the older boy licked his lips, pausing, “Have you, ya’ know, fingered yourself before?” Internally bracing himself for the answer, all blood flowed south when the taller boy simply stilled beneath him and dropped his head, in what appeared to be shame. “Fuck,” Ashton whispered, his dick twitching at the thought of the younger boy coming undone with his fingers, “At least you know what to expect.”  
“Do you have lube,” Ashton questioned. Luke nodded, picking up his head and motioning towards the table beside the bed. The older boy leaned over and pulled open the only drawer, rifling through the items inside before grabbing lube. And on a second thought, he reached for his jeans, pulling out his wallet and taking out the condom kept there.

“Wow, you keep a condom in your wallet. Cocky much,” Luke cracked, a smirk on his face and pulling a dimple to his cheek.

“Shut up young Lucas, you can never be too prepared,” Ashton quipped back, smacking the younger boy’s waist lightly. The older boy grabbed the lube and spread an ample amount on his fingers before glancing back up at the younger boy, “You ready?”

Luke nodded and let out a breath, relaxing his muscles and keeping a cool head. Ashton took in a deep breath, rubbing a finger lightly along the younger boy’s hole, carefully pushing against it. Met with hardly any resistance the older boy easily slid in one finger down to the knuckle. Stilling he waited for a reaction from Luke.

“I’m good. You can add another,” Luke panted out, his chest squeezing and heart pounding. Ashton did just that pulling out his finger slightly then sliding in another with it, scissoring the younger boy when a few moments had passed. The tight heat around Ashton’s fingers couldn’t help but spur the older boy into darker thoughts, thinking about that warmth around his dick. 

Groaning Ashton slid in a third finger, impatient to fasten the process but still mindful of how Luke will feel the next day. A whimper escaped said boy, his whole body shuddering at the sudden stretch. It was burning and painful, but bearable and Luke took a deep breath, exhaling with a stutter. He didn’t know how much time had passed before the burn became pleasure, pushing back against in the fingers fucking into him.

“You ready,” Ashton asked, breath hot against Luke’s ear, and wait- when had Ashton pressed his torso against Luke’s back?- Luke nodded.

Ashton sat up and slowly pulled his fingers out of the younger boy, wiping the remaining lube on the boy’s bedding before reaching for the condom. Pulling on the rubber with ease, tossing the wrapper on the ground and spreading lube over his dick quickly. Ashton looked up quickly to glance at Luke, but his gaze caught on the sheen of the younger boy’s sweaty back, the light from outside reflecting on his back. Lowering his gaze, Ashton had to catch his breath, cheeks heating up slightly at the sight of Luke’s gleaming little hole. 

“Fuck Ashton, are you just gonna kneel there and stare at me or are you going to fuck me,” Luke asked, turning his head back to glare at the older boy. Ashton, brought out of his slight trance, growled and squeezed the younger boy’s hips, nails biting deeply into the tan skin. 

“Shut up,” he growled into Luke’s ear, moving his hips to situate himself near the younger boy’s entrance. Luke whimpered and quaked beneath the older boy, grabbing onto the sheets of his bed and squeezing them tightly as Ashton slowly pushed into him. Letting out a deep sigh, Ashton stilled only once he was completely inside the younger boy, breath caught in his throat at the absolute tightness. Ashton shivered, his entire being only focused on the tight heat around his dick and the lean boy quivering in front of him. 

“Go,” Luke whimpered out, letting go of the sheet and crossing his forearms, head dropping. Relief filled Ashton’s body as he slowly inched out of the boy, snapping his hips back in quickly.

“Oh fuck,” the younger boy choked out, his arms collapsing, causing him to fall forward. Back arching into Ashton’s hips, the older boy moaned as the new position allowed him to slide farther into the younger boy. Placing his hands on Luke’s now clearly defined, and slender, hips, Ashton slowly began to build his pace, sweat dripping down his back. Shit, did he forget how nice it was to fuck. The continuous pounding into the younger boy quickly brought out small, bated pants that were music to the older boy’s ears.

Luke’s whole body was on fire; his toes were flexing and he felt his lower abdomen clench in pleasure. A specific thrust that he just knew was intended for his prostate made him pitch even farther forward, his chest pressing into the mattress, arms splayed out at an almost painful angle. Pain suddenly radiated from his back and he felt three hot-red stinging marks cross the expanse of his back. 

“Are you close,” he heard Ashton pant out from above him. Luke groaned in reply, too out of breath to say anything. “I bet I can make you come without touching your dick,” Ashton mused, still mercilessly thrusting into the younger boy. Choking on air, Luke turned his head to the side, trying to lift himself up in order to glare at the older boy. 

“Come on Luke, I know you want to come,” Ashton whispered, bending over to press his stomach against the younger boy’s back, hips pressed flush against Luke’s ass. Stilling, Ashton slowly rotated his hips into Luke while running his hands up the taller boy’s sides and over his ribs. The younger boy tensed when Ashton rested his hands over his chest, nails scratching at the skin lightly. He felt a finger trace to his left nipple and tweak it, a loud moan leaving his lips at the action. 

Ashton repeated the same thing to the younger boy’s other nipple, tugging harder to allow more of the boy’s delicious sounds to fall from his lips. Luke grinded his ass against Ashton’s pelvis, his whole body clenching and unclenching at the feeling of Ashton slowly fucking him and scratching his body, tweaking his nipples bringing him even closer to the edge. A throaty groan left his body, leaving him feeling completely breathless as Luke hit his high, holding onto the sheets of his bed for dear life.

The older boy’s mouth dropped open, Luke, impossibly, clenching tighter onto his dick. Ashton pulled out and thrusted into the younger boy a few more times as he continued to pulsate before stuttering to a halt, burying himself deep in the boy as he came, moaning loudly while doing so. 

“Holy shit,” Ashton sighed out, still laying across the younger boy’s back, a sweaty mess. 

“I agree,” Luke replied, chest still heaving as his heart rate began to slow down. Ashton grunted and cautiously rose off of the boy, slowly pulling out of him. The taller boy winced when Ashton had completely pulled out of him, an empty feeling leaving Luke to clench around nothing. Rising up from his hunched over position, Luke carefully crawled to the head of the bed, laying down on his side and being mindful of the pain already beginning to radiate from his tailbone. 

The older boy cautiously sat down next to the younger boy, sliding underneath the covers of his duvet. Glancing down at Luke, Ashton searched his face for any kind of remorse; finding none, he shuffled down onto his back, still staring at the other boy.

“So...When did you become gay,” Ashton asked quietly. Luke looked up, glancing at the older boy before flicking his eyes back down.

“I’ve came out probably around two years ago,” Luke replied slowly.

“Freshman year,” Ashton raised his eyebrows, turning onto his side to fully face the younger boy.

“Yeah, saw the first half naked guy in the locker room and decided it was time to tell someone,” the younger boy joked, eyes crinkling. 

“Damn. Why didn’t word spread? You’re certainly good enough looking and a nice enough person that most people wouldn’t care who you fucked. Plus everyone here is pretty open-minded. Hell- look at me; bi and completely ok,” Ashton mused.

Luke shrugged, or at least attempted to shrug, “I never thought it was that important to let the whole world know about my personal life. Sure, I told my family and a couple close friends.”

Ashton licked his lips, “I see.”

A yawn escaped Luke’s lips, making the older boy yawn as well. Fighting to stay awake, Ashton watched as the younger boy’s blue eyes slowly droop, his breath coming out in slow, even sighs. Within minutes, Luke was completely passed out, Ashton slowly following his example. Eyes finally falling shut, the older boy fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months have passed since the two boys first had sex. They are both more comfortable with each other now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as before i just adopted a previous fic to fit lashton. if anything is weird or u have a question leave a comment or hmu on my tumblr @ oceanbust.tumblr.com yeeee

Luke felt the eyes boring holes into the back of his head, the hot gaze as they traveled down his body and back up; and he liked it. Pulling his practice jersey over his head, he slowly bent over and stuffed it into his bag, trying hard to tease the older boy staring at him without being too obvious. Luke grabbed the clean, white t-shirt he packed and slipped it on, disregarding his need to shower simply because it would be pointless, considering the activities he would be participating in later in the night.

Turning around his eyes were immediately drawn to the tan, sweaty boy standing in the corner talking to Michael Clifford. Said tan boy who was obviously trying his hardest to not openly ravish Luke with his eyes. Running a hand through his sweaty, matted hair, Luke walked to the bathrooms and quickly pissed and changed into his basketball shorts, tossing his boxers and practice pants into his bag, before washing his hands and returning to his locker. 

Without sparing a second glance to the older boy, he left the locker room and headed towards the doors. Stepping out of the building, Luke jogged to Ashton’s truck,waiting on the passengers side of the automobile and hopping lightly on his feet in order to stay warm.

He waited at the car not-so patiently, humming a random tune that was stuck in his head. As the cars in the parking lot continued to dwindle, leaving Luke alone at the car did he truly become pissed. How long did it take for Ashton to clean up? With a huff, Luke huffed out a deep breath of annoyance, running his fingers through his hair, thoroughly pissed with the older boy.

The sound of the building’s door opening and the slap of feet on pavement stopped the thoughts running through Luke’s mind dead in their tracks. Ashton sauntered over towards the car, hands in his pockets and bag slung against his frame in a carefree manner. The lights of the car flashed and Luke opened the door, sliding into the seat and buckling his belt, Ashton doing the same next to him.

“Hey Lukey,” Ashton said cheerfully. Luke grinned at the name, but didn’t say anything in reply, simply looking out the window as Ashton switched gears and turned on the all too familiar route to Luke’s house. The quiet in the car wasn’t, thankfully, awkward; both boys had become accustomed to their odd routine of going to the other’s house whenever no one was home. “So did you do what I asked,” the older boy questioned.

Luke bristled.

“Yeah,” he said slowly, voice low and quiet. Ashton glanced over at the blond speculatively.

“I will know if you did, Lucas.”

“Fucking hell Ashton,” the younger boy replied, “I swear that I didn’t touch myself at all since we last fucked.” His face burning, Luke turned his attention back to the window. Ashton grinned and straightened up 

“You didn’t even finger yourself,” he asked smoothly. Shivering, Luke shook his head. “Good boy.” Ashton settled more comfortably in his seat, eyes glinting. As Ashton turned onto the right street, Luke let out a quiet sigh of relief as the older boy approached his house. After Ashton quickly parked the car, Luke hustled to his front door in record time, only pausing to make sure that Ashton was right behind him. Anticipation thrumming through his body, Luke walked into his house and dropped his duffle to the ground, not bothering to see where it landed before he was roughly pushed against the wall.

Ashton sucked on Luke’s bottom lip, drawing out a soft whimper from the younger boy. He grabbed at the boy’s wrists, effectively pinning them up against the wall and pressed his hips against Luke’s lean torso.

“Let’s try to make it to your bedroom this time, yeah? I don’t really want to fuck you on the stairs again,” Ashton breathed out. Luke whined and nodded his head, allowing the older boy to drag him up the familiar steps of his stairs; only stopping once to grab Ashton and pull him against his own body, rutting against the older boy’s thigh to release some pressure. In no time at all, they reached Luke’s bedroom door, both boys stumbling into the all-to-familiar dark walled room. He was pushed lightly onto the queen sized bed, bouncing on the mattress slightly, before Ashton climbed atop him. 

Pushing his hands underneath the younger boy’s shirt, Ashton traced his fingertips up the boy’s abdomen, reveling in the way his body shuddered beneath his touch. Deftly pulling off the garment, Ashton gazed hungrily at the taller boy’s heaving torso, taking in each contour of his ribs and the shine of sweat on his skin. A soft whine startled the older boy out of his reverie, and with an animalistic growl, Ashton grated his pelvis against Luke’s hips while leaning forward to smash his lips against the younger boy’s.

“Fuck,” Luke groaned into the older boy’s mouth, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. Ashton nipped at his lips before lowering his whole body down Luke’s torso, stopping when he reached the younger boy’s chest. 

Luke’s breath hitched.

With a smirk, Ashton bit lightly at the skin right above the blond’s nipple, flicking his tongue against the slight red mark. Luke whined and glared down at the older boy.

“Please don’t make me,” he groaned out in slight anger.

“Do what?” Ashton looked up with innocent, wide eyes.

“Fucking,” Luke gritted out, “Please don’t make me beg.” Ashton hummed, sticking his tongue against the inside of his cheek and averted his eyes.

“Please Ashton, fucking do something. Please,” Luke whined out, back slightly lifting off the bed in an attempt to get closer to the older boy. Sighing, Ashton pushed Luke against the mattress with his hands, then dragged one hand to scratch lightly down the blond’s chest, raising goosebumps.

“Ahhhh yes,” Luke breathed out, hips pushing off the bed when a warm mouth sucked on the skin right above his nipple. A sharp pain followed on the other side of his chest, and- when glancing down- the younger boy saw two red crescent marks stark against his tan skin right on his ribs.

“Want me to fuck you now,” Ashton whispered quietly, breath hot against Luke’s ear. A low whine coming out of the younger boy, starting from deep in his chest. He nodded his head vigorously, opening his eyes and licking his lips lazily.

“Too bad.”

Suddenly Ashton sat up, a cheshire grin across his face. 

“So, Lucas, when exactly was the last time someone sucked your dick?”

Luke gasped, stomach and groin tightening at the brash question.

“Last year,” he breathed out, “some girl on the cheerleading team at a party.” Ashton licked his lips, face clouded in thought. Humming, he slowly made his way farther down Luke’s body, stopping when his face was hovering above the blond’s hips. A low whine escaped Luke’s lips, staring down at Ashton.

Ashton ran his hands up the younger boy’s long legs, stopping at the band of his basketball shorts and tugging lightly on the cloth. Luke’s hips lifted slightly in response and immediately the older boy slid the garment down his thighs and past his feet, tossing the shorts to the ground.

“No boxers Lucas,” Ashton observed, “Such a little slut.” The younger boy keened and shut his eyes tight, heart fluttering in his chest. Hot breath puffed against Luke’s newly exposed skin, bringing goosebumps. The breath left his lungs when Ashton’s hand wrapped around the base of his dick, slowly pumping him.

The older boy glanced up, taking in Luke’s flushed face with lust filled eyes. Lowering his head, he ran his tongue along the underside of the younger boy’s dick, flicking his tongue over the slit quickly. A breathy moan left Luke, his hips slightly lifting off the bed. Ashton licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around the younger boy’s cock, putting a hand on Luke’s hip to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

He slowly lowered, taking more and more of the younger boy into his mouth, humming deeply. A staggered breath left Luke and Ashton could feel the boy’s muscles straining underneath his hand. Ashton came back up, flicking his tongue over the tip of Luke’s dick before chuckling lightly.

“Are you really that turned on Lucas? I would think after getting fucked every other weekend that you would have built up some stamina,” Ashton quipped, licking his lips again. Luke groaned and shook his head, pushing his hips against Ashton’s hands.

Ashton stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek, thinking. 

“What if you get those pretty fingers and opened yourself up? It would really save me a lot of time... Or would you rather me eat you out, treat you like the little slut you are? What do you say Lucas?”

A shiver went through the younger boy, his whole body tensing at the words said. 

“Whatever you want,” Luke panted out, back arching slightly off the bed.

Ashton crawled up Luke’s body, face hovering inches above the blond’s.

“I want you to come apart using your own fingers.”

“Oh my god,” Luke panted out, shuddering beneath Ashton’s lust filled gaze. Ashton bent down, capturing the blond in a rough kiss, biting at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Luke licked his lips, wiping away the bit of blood beading at the slight cut. Rolling over, the older boy settled against the backboard of Luke’s bed, an expectant look on his face.

With his face flushing a bright red, Luke propped onto his knees, facing Ashton.

“How do you want me,” he stuttered, looking down.

Staring at Luke for a few moments, Ashton chewed at his lip, “I want you however you feel most comfortable.”

Luke nodded, face still beet red as he sucked on his fingers quickly. Pulling out his fingers, he reached behind himself, only stopping to voice a thought.

“Can you talk to me while I... you know.”

Ashton perked up, eyes squinting slightly.

“While you what Luke? You need to be specific.”

A low whine escaped the younger boy, his blush spreading to show on his chest as well as face.

“Can you talk to me while I,” Luke took a deep, shuddering breath, “While I finger myself.” Luke’s voice falling to a whisper by the last word.  
Ashton nodded, “What do you want babe? Do you want me to watch you as you slide in a finger; jerk off as you come apart?”

Luke let out a breathy moan, hunching over and wiggling in a finger. He let out small pants, intently listening to the sound of Ashton’s short breaths. Ashton slowly started to jerk himself, simply watching the way Luke’s shoulder and chest muscles moved and glistened under the soft light of the streetlamp.

“Please Ashton,” Luke whimpered out, slipping in another finger. Ashton leaned to the side and grabbed the bottle of almost-gone lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and leaning foreword to rub it along with Luke’s fingers. A low groan left Ashton’s lips while doing so, his chest rising up and down at an uneven pace.

“You’re doing so well,” he panted out, “Tell me when Lukey.” Gasping, Luke leaned into the mattress, shaking. Pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the bedding, he practically lunged at Ashton, pressing his lower body against the older boy’s toned muscles.

“Eager,” Ashton whispered against Luke’s lips, a smirk on his mouth. Luke whined, a shiver going down his spine.

“Please fuck me,” he breathed into Ashton’s ear, the puffs of air fluttering the hair by his ear.

Ashton shot up and flipped themselves over, pushing Luke roughly into the mattress. The air left Luke’s lungs quickly and before he was able to catch his breath, he felt his legs being pushed up. He grabbed at the bend of his knees, pulling them to his chest easily, as if he had done it before.

A laugh left the older boy as he squeezed lube into his hand, spreading it along his dick before positioning himself between Luke’s legs.

“Getting nice and ready for me, huh Luke, all open and pretty?”

The younger boy moaned, his eyes shutting and face flushing a deep red. Ashton licked his lips, slowly guiding himself into the taller boy. Luke’s jaw went slack and a deep groan left his lips, his entire body relaxing into the familiar state of looseness.

“You’re just as tight as when I first fucked you, what the hell,” Ashton choked out, his body shaking once completely inside Luke. The younger boy gasped, his entire body going tense at the choked words.

“Oh shit,” the older boy groaned, placing his hands on the backs of Luke’s thighs. Luke moaned brokenly, pulling his knees closer to his chest, spreading his legs farther apart. Minutes ticked by slowly as the younger boy adjusted, his body finally going slack against Ashton’s.

“Ash, fucking go,” Luke breathed out evenly, his chest shining in the soft light. Without hesitation, Ashton pulled out and slammed back into the younger boy, a throaty moan leaving him. Squeezing the hard muscle in his legs, Ashton’s fingers pressed hard against Luke’s thighs, dark marks already appearing against the smoothy, tan skin.

A sharp gasp left Luke’s lips. Ashton smirked and continued to slam into him, slightly shifting his hips to draw out that delicious sound again. Luke’s eyes were glazed and his mouth slack, small pants being drawn out with each thrust. The younger boy whined when he felt Ashton begin to slow down, drawing out each move.

“I love the way you sound when you come apart beneath me,” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear, pushing the blond’s knees completely apart and leveling his body with the boy’s beneath him.

“Fuck,” the blond sighed out, his crystal blue eyes staring up into Ashton’s hazel ones. Luke’s back arched up off the bed, his hips grinding against the older boy’s pelvis. Ashton quickly rose up then grasped the younger boy’s hips tightly, pulling him harder against his body. A strangled groan left Luke and when glancing up at his face, Ashton noticed a bright red blush and Luke’s arm covering his eyes.

Smirking, Ashton leaned forward again, sliding his hands up Luke’s torso. Pressed flush against the younger boy, Ashton captured Luke’s lower lip between his lips and tugged on it lightly, a cheshire grin on his face. Legs wrapped around his waist, Ashton tugged the boy closer to him, Luke laughing breathily at the action.

Luke peeked out from behind his arm, eyes sparkling, and pouted at the older boy. Ashton pecked the boy lightly on his lips before balancing on his forearms above Luke.

“You know,” Ashton mused, chewing at his lip thoughtfully, “ We should try fucking in front of a mirror.” Luke completely stilled and his eyes became darker, pupils contracting wider, a thin ring of blue just barely there. The older boy stared down at Luke while slowly pushing into him.

“Watch as my dick gets buried balls deep in your ass.”

Luke choked, hands going to hold onto the shorter boy’s toned torso, nails biting deep into the tan skin. Ashton let out a low moan as the younger boy tightened around him, pleasure chorusing through his body. Burying his face in the crook of Luke’s neck, Ashton bit at the skin, working on creating a red mark that would last at least a week.

Letting out a breath of air, Luke pressed up against Ashton, eyes falling shut as his heart started to hammer.

“Please, Ashton, please,” he whispered out, voice lowered an octave. Both boys had agreed after they first started having sex that Ashton wouldn’t touch Luke’s dick at all while fucking, that it would simply ruin the pleasure. But Luke was seriously regretting that decision at the current moment.

“Please fucking touch me Ash,” Luke moaned out, eyes staring pleadingly at the older boy.

“No.” Grinning, Ashton pushed himself back up onto his knees, gripping Luke’s hips and began to roughly push into him, anger and adrenaline flowing in his veins.

“Holy fuck,” Luke groaned out, lower stomach tightening. Ashton growled and practically picked the taller boy up, lowering down so that he was sitting on his knees, Luke now sitting on his lap.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” the younger boy whispered out, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s neck and leaning their foreheads together. Luke felt so full, completely surrounded by Ashton, who was so deep inside.

“Are you close Lucas,” Ashton whispered against the blond’s lips. Luke whimpered and nodded his head, rolling his hips against Ashton’s slowly. The older boy could practically feel the younger boy’s thigh muscles twitching in pleasure. Running his hands across the blond’s chest, Ashton lightly tugged on his nipples, glad that he knew one of Luke’s weaknesses.

“Hell,” Luke breathed out, his entire body shuddering with the force of his orgasm, almost whiting out in pleasure. Ashton bit his lip, staring at Luke’s face as he came. Continuing to thrust in the younger boy, Ashton leaned forward and kissed the blond, nipping lightly at his bottom lip before shoving his tongue in the boy’s mouth.

Luke moaned into the kiss and tightened around Ashton. Body almost completely dead and oversensitive, the blond grinded against Ashton before softly whispering into his ear,

“Do you want to come in me? Make me so fucking spent and dirty? Be your little slut?”

Ashton’s breathing became ragged, the whispered words making his chest tighten. The grip on Luke’s torso tightened and with a groan, Ashton came in Luke, his whole body shuddering. Panting, Ashton relaxed against the blond, head falling forward to rest on his shoulder. 

“You are a little slut,” the older boy laughed out, his voice gravelly. Luke flushed bright red and looked up, away from the boy against him. Slowly and carefully, he pulled off of Ashton, wincing at the small pain radiating from his tailbone. Leaning over, he quickly grabbed two pairs of boxers, throwing one at Asthon before pulling on the other.

“I will never get used to that,” he mused aloud. Ashton looked up, face filled with concern as he tugged on the boxers.

“What’s up?”

Luke shook his head, “Just the pain at the end, it’ll only get worse later but it’s worth it. Reminder of what happened and all.” The blond settled against his pillow, laying down right next to Ashton.

“Plus, the whole ‘coming in me’ thing is a bitch to clean, just fyi,” Luke quipped, a smile on his face.

Ashton smirked and pulled up the haphazardly tossed bed covers off the ground and over both of them. Snuggling down in the sheets, Ashton pulled Luke closer to him, a lazy smile on his lips.

“You’re such a little shit,” he says, twining his legs with the younger boy. Luke simply rolled his eyes but moved closer to the older boy, close enough to smell the cologne that still sticks to Ashton, despite having practice and sex. Both boys stared at each other for minutes on end; blue eyes and hazel eyes filled with barely concealed love. Sighing, the younger boy slowly shut his eyes, already feeling them begin to droop with exhaustion. Falling asleep to the sound of Ashton’s steady breaths, Luke tightened his hold on the older boy’s fingers, lacing them together underneath the sheets.

Ashton fell asleep with a smile on his face, and heart weirdly elated.


End file.
